Dragon Battle Arts
Battle Arts are currently available only for the Water Dragon, Fire Dragon and Frost Dragon. They are used to significantly improve the dragon's stats. The total amount of essence to max out any particular Battle Art should be 2130 essence Lvl 1 = 10 essence Lvl 2 = 20 essence Lvl 3 = 30 essence Lvl 4 = 50 essence Lvl 5 = 70 essence Lvl 6 = 100 essence Lvl 7 = 200 essence Lvl 8 = 350 essence Lvl 9 = 500 essence Lvl 10 = 800 essence Totaling these levels comes up to 2130 essence Water Battle Arts A level eleven Water Dragon keep and water essences are required to unlock water dragon battle arts. The Water Dragon's Battle Arts are Eternal Spring, Water of Life, and Tidal Wave. Tidal Wave requires the water dragon familiar, the Wise Whootle. Eternal Springs: 'Eternal Springs is a gradual increase in attack damage for the Water Dragon. Each turn of attack the Water Dragon survives, its attack damage is increased. The attack only boosts five times (the second through sixth turn) and It is assumed that it boosts both the Water Dragon's melee and ranged attack damage. The first level of Eternal Springs increases the Water Dragon's attack by 2,900,000, while maxing this Battle Art will give the Water Dragon a boost of 15,000,000 This Battle Art goes hand-in-hand with "Water of Life," which heals the Water Dragon by a percentage of the damage that Fangtooth troops take. Combing these two Battle Arts in a march with a decent number of Fangtooths can cause devastation to both opposing players and anthropus, as it allows the Water Dragon to remain on the field for the maximum amount of time, delivering payloads of damage. 'Water Dragon Abilities Water of Life: '''This Battle Art heals the Water Dragon for the amount of damage that marching Fangtooth troops take in battle. This Battle Art activates every time an enemy unit targets a Fangtooth. This Battle Art continues to activate until all Fangtooths in the march are defeated or the Battle Art reaches the level's maximum healing amount. At the first level, Water of Life can heal up to 13,000,000 life points for the Water Dragon, which equates to the death of 4,334 Fangtooths. At maximum level, this Battle Art will heal up to 67,000,000, equaling 22.3k Fangtooths (These calculations do NOT include Medicine levels. Fangtooths do not need to die in order to heal the Water Dragon). This Battle Art goes hand-in-hand with "Eternal Springs," which increases the damage the Water Dragon causes whenever it survives a round (up to the 6th round). Combing these two Battle Arts in a march with a decent number of Fangtooths can cause devastation to both opposing players and anthropus, as it allows the Water Dragon to remain on the field for the maximum amount of time, delivering payloads of damage. '''Tidal Wave: This Battle Art requires the presence of the Water Dragon's familiar, the Wise Whootle. Once the Wise Whootle is obtained, this Battle Art may be upgraded under the same conditions as the other Battle Arts. Tidal Wave causes damage to all opposing units, leading to a massive amount of damage every turn the Water Dragon attacks. This Battle Art, when appropriately leveled, can lead to the Water Dragon taking on a lvl 11 Anthropus camp by itself. Like "Eternal Springs," it is suggested to pair this Battle Art with "Water of Life," which heals the Water Dragon every time a Fangtooth in the march takes damage. This will result in the Water Dragon surviving longer, thereby using Tidal Wave for even more turns. Wise Whootle The Wise Whootle is the most powerful boost for the water dragon. With a Whootle, it is possible to kill a level 11 anthropus camp. A wraith can not do this. The Whootle can be obtained trough Fortuna's Vault, or during events. Fire Battle Arts A level eleven Fire Dragon keep and fire essences are required to unlock fire dragon battle arts. The Fire Dragon's Battle Arts are Flame Throwers, Molten Rising, and Immolation. 'Fire Dragon Abilities' Flame Throwers: '''Flamethrower increases the damage range troops in the march deal on their first turn. With a high march capacity and the appropriate amount of troops, this Battle Art can finish a battle in the first turn. This boost applies to the Fire Dragon's first range attack as well. At the first level, Flame Throwers can boost ranged attacks by 350,000. Maxed out, Flame Throwers can cause each ranged troop's attack on their first turn to do over 1,800,000 damage. Melee and Speed troops without range attacks will not be boosted by this Battle Art. WARNING: The speed and range of troops marched with the Fire Dragon may cause this Battle Art to not be as effective as you would like. Certain troops will not move within range of enemy units in their first turn. The length of the battlefield is 500 more than the attacking team's longest range unit (The Fire Dragon has 1,800 range at lvl 11, leading to a battle field of 2,300 spaces, not including range boosts from Weapons Calibrations). See Battle Mechanics for more details. '''Molten Rising: Molten rising is a single high-power strike on an opposing unit every turn the Fire Dragon attacks. This Battle Art continues to attack until the Fire Dragon is defeated or it runs out of enemies. Every turn the Fire Dragon attacks, Molten Rising selects a random enemy unit and deals the appropriate amount of damage to it. This Battle Art can mean an early death for an enemy Great Dragon, as it would only take 2 or 3 hits from Molten Rising to kill most Dragons that are not equipped with scales and/or armor that increases its life points. At the first level, Molten Rising will deal 350,000 to the enemy unit it selects. Maxed out, it will dish out 1,800,000 damage each turn! Immolation: This Battle Art requires the presence of the Fire Dragon's familiar, the Inferno Fly. Once the Inferno fly is obtained and used, this Battle Art may be upgraded under the same conditions as any of the other Battle Arts. Immolation is a probability attack. Each level the Battle Art is upgraded increases the chance that it will completely destroy all opposing units of a single type. At first level, the chance for annihilation to occur is 10%. Maxed out, annihilation will occur 100% of the time each turn. Maxing this Battle Art will result in battles only lasting as long as the number of type of troops you are fighting (i.e. if an opponent walls with 10 different types of troops, a Fire Dragon with lvl 10 Immolation will destroy all units after 10 turns, assuming it survives). Unlike the Water Dragon's Battle Art, Tidal Wave, it is not suggested sending a Fire Dragon alone against a lvl 11 anthropus camp. this is because, even with Immolation Maxed out, the Fire Dragon will be getting hit every turn by whatever troops are not targeted by Immolation. Level 11 Anthropus camps have over 3.4 million units and use 14 different types of units. This leads to the Fire Dragon having to survive 14 rounds, leaving the Fire Dragon exposed to some of the strongest Anthropus units after the first move. While Immolation is useful in farming Anthropus camps, be sure to send enough fire power with the Fire Dragon to wipe out the camp with or without Immolation's successful attacks. Frost Dragon Battle Arts Defending Against Battle Arts Battle Arts can be devastating, so there are a few things to keep in mind. * Most battle arts occur during the Elemental Dragon's turn (with the exception of Flame Thrower, which occurs during the turn of the enemy ranged troops). To prevent taking damage from Battle Arts, build a defense that can successfully defend on a single turn with troops that are faster than the Elemental Dragon. * If this is not possible, then keep in mind the risk associated with walling against a Fire Dragon that can eliminate all of a single troop type each turn it gets. Do not put your entire army on the wall. Do put at least one of each troop type. If a single conscript is chosen at random for Immolation, then that ability is basically wasted. * Defending units always attack second. This means that valuable troops like Lava Jaws, Lightning Cannons, and Fire Mirrors will defend after the Fire Dragon has attacked. You could lose all of any of these units before they do any damage. If you do defend with elite troops or troops of high value, keep enough hidden to farm Anthropus camps when you are recovering. * Sanctuary boosts that give your troops speed or reduce the attacker's speed or range are very useful. * It is virtually impossible to defend against Tidal Wave, Immolation, Molten Rising, and Flame Throwers without having some loses. These Battle Arts occur more than once (with exception to Flame Throwers, which will occur once for every range troop that comes within range of your units). Make sure that the number of troops you are risking is worth defending your resources. Viewing the Effects of Battle Arts To see how the Battle Arts affected the outcome of the battle, open the battle report, and look for a blue dragon icon below the General's portrait. Hover your mouse over this icon, and a textbox will pop up listing the damage done by each battle art. Battle Arts and Anthropus Camps Kabam published a battle report of a Water Dragon beating a level 11 Anthropus Camp. The screen capture obscures the damage taken by the attacker, but the battle reports information shows that many Fangtooths died in this attack. The Water Dragon does not become powerful enough to clear a level 11 camp without losses. The fully upgraded Fire Dragon can often clear a level 11 camp, depending on the order that troop types are eliminated by Immolation. Send your attack with a single spy as a speed bump and deployment aid. The spy will usually die, but is easily replaced. Note that success against Anthropus camps will not be as easily duplicated in PvP battle since Anthropus have no research or wall resistance boost. Their slower troops are significantly more vulnerable to Battle Arts. Power from Battle Arts You power goes up when you upgrade battle arts starting at level 2 for each art. Alist can be found on the Power Builder 101 page. Category:Browse Category:Dragons